A Bit Heavy On The Eyeliner, Colin
by ShelbySarleslovesWWE4EVER
Summary: Makenna Dale, muggle born witch, sees school friend, Colin Creevey at a Metal concert. Funny how little she knew about him. I HATE THE TITLE! HELP ME! SUGGEST SOMETHING LESS STUPID PLEASE!


**A/N: All of this is fake. :) **

**If your name happens to be Makenna Dale, I'm sorry! I just think the name is adorable.  
**

* * *

Sixteen year old Makenna Dale, muggle born witch, was freaking out, and couldn't stop smiling. She had _finally _seen a concert of her favorite muggle band, Trivium. They were an American band too, so that was pretty much the _only_ time she was going to see them until she left Hogwarts. Sure, she ended up going barefoot, stepping in beer (and probably many other things she really didn't want to think about), but she had gotten _Matt Heafy_ to look at her by screaming so loudly her throat burned and people around her gave her death glares. Shoes in hand, she exited the through the front doors and scanned the parking lot for her father but she couldn't find his obnoxious yellow truck. She sighed heavily and rounded the corner, looking for the bench she noticed earlier, but stopped short when she saw someone else sitting on it. It was a young man with curly/shaggy blond hair, in a worn leather jacket with cheap metal spikes at the shoulders. His feet clad in combat boots, his hands encased in fingerless gloves. Even from this distance, Makenna could see the glint off his lip ring. He glanced around him, scrunching up his heavily lined eyes.

Makenna's jaw dropped, "Colin Creevey?" she blurted.

He looked at Makenna and smiled lopsidedly, "Hey," he chuckled, making the word sound like hu-ha-ay "Makenna Dale. Never thought I'd run into you at a concert."

"I never thought I'd see you wearing a leather jacket and combat boots with more eyeliner than me. So I guess we're even."

"You don't wear makeup." Colin said smiling again.

"Nor do males, generally." Makenna said, sauntering over to the bench to sit beside Colin.

Colin laughed. "Unless you're an actor."

"But you're a regular guy."

Colin shook his finger "No-oh. I'm a wizard. Completely abnormal."

"You're completely normal for a wizard then."

Colin laughed. "Is there such a thing as a normal wizard?"

Makenna grinned, "Probably not."

"So did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh my Merlin, it was awesome!"

Colin laughed again "So where were you?"

"In the very front." She grinned, "I don't know if you heard, but I as the idiot screaming bloody murder."

"That was _you_? Oh my _lord_, Makenna. I thought you were dying."

Makenna laughed. "I was making _so_ many people mad. But it was totally worth it. Matt Heafy looked at me."

Colin shook his head. "Females are so weird."

Makenna stuck her tongue out at Colin and a horn honked. Makenna recognized the mustard color. It was her dad, waving at her from the driver's seat. Makenna rolled her eyes and waved back. "Bye Colin. I'll see you at school."

"Bye Makenna." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

She stuck her tongue out at him, grabbed her shoes and pranced toward her father's monstrosity. She yanked the door open and swung inside.

"Hey sweetheart!" Makenna's father boomed. Abraham Dale was not a quiet man. In his early forties, he had black hair with specks of grey and in his closely trimmed facial hair. He was pretty fit for someone his age. He had grown up in America, so Sundays were dedicated to the Lions on SkySports with his seventy pound boxer, Haley, at his feet. For the life of her, Makenna couldn't understand why muggles found people chasing each other up and down a field so interesting, but she didn't question him. Yes, Abraham was loud, but he was completely harmless. Makenna had her own theory that he was hard of hearing.

"Hi Daddy." Makenna said as Haley herself launched herself from the backseat into Makenna's lap.

"How was your show?" Abraham asked, swinging the truck onto the street.

"It was_ so _amazing! I freaked out and screamed so loud Matt Heafy looked at me."

"That doesn't surprise me. You're a freak."

Makenna rolled her eyes but screamed as 'Walk' by Pantera started over the radio. "Daddy, shut up I love this song!"

"God, okay Kenna! Jeeze."

At the end of the song, her dad returned the volume to normal.

"Dad!" Makenna protested.

Abraham ignored her protests, "So who was that guy you were talking to when I pulled up?"

"Who Colin? I go to school with him. He's in my house." Makenna said, leaning down to kiss Haley's head.

"Oh, so he's a wizard?"

"Yeah. Muggle born like me too," Makenna replied.

"That's cool. Who was he here to see?" Abraham inquired.

"Dunno. Didn't ask."

He wagged a finger in her direction, "Be nicer to your friends."

"Daddy, I don't even know him that well." Makenna explained, calmly.

"Oh. Well. You should still be nicer you unfriendly hell-spawn."

"Oh, go to Hell." Kenna laughed.

* * *

Makenna hopped up the stairs two at a time, showered quickly, scrubbing the beer out of her hair (some imbecile had spilled it on her from behind), dressed in her ducky pajamas shirt and bright pink shorts, and headed back to her room. It took her ten minutes to find her hair brush on her vanity. She gazed out the window as she yanked the brush through her shoulder length blond hair. It seemed like a new family was finally moving in across the street. It was about time. The family who had owned it before had moved out about three years ago. She hoped they had an attractive son around her age. She shrugged, and snuggled into her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Kenna!" Scarlett Dale yelled up the stairs, "Baby, will you go check the mail?!"

Makenna groaned, struggling to make her voice work, "Yeah, sure."

She hobbled down the stairs, yawning loudly, and nearly tripping over Haley at the bottom of the stairs. She crossed the road to the mailboxes and yanked open theirs, there was nothing, which annoyed her, as she was waiting for her birthday present to come in before her parents got it. The anticipation of the surprise was killing her. She did get another shock however.

"Are you stalking me?" Asked a voice she could tell was smirking, from behind her.

She jumped, and whipped around, squeaking a little, "Damn you Colin Creevey!"

* * *

**A/N: So, Makenna's concert experience is something like mine. :D Except I went with my BFF, my friend Zach, and my brother. But yes, I went barefoot, Matt Heafy looked at me, and YES Carly and I freaked out. **

**Review Pwease?  
**

**(/'-')/  
**


End file.
